


Baby's First Temper Tantrum

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And Neither Do I, Baby Yoda loves his dad, Din doesn't know how to discipline his son, Din loves his baby boy, Fluff, Frustrated Father, Gen, Temper Tantrums, There's not much worse than a force-senstive child throwing a tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: The child’s precious mythosaur toy has gotten dirty, so Din washes it while the child is asleep. When his son wakes up and is unable to play with his favorite toy, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Baby's First Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about disciplining children, so I’m sorry if this isn’t perfect. I haven’t slept very well the past few days and I think that reflects here because I’m not crazy about it, but I hope you all like it!

Din’s morning started no different than usual; he woke up before his son, ate a small breakfast, and then prepared breakfast for his son. Once the child smelled food, he popped his head out of his bassinet to get his father’s attention. Din fed the child with ease and thought back to the many times he had done this. Over the past few months, Din had been getting better at feeding and playing with his child and it made him proud. He was by no means the best father in the galaxy, but Din knew that he was still doing well. 

Once he was finished with his breakfast, Din lifted his son from his bassinet and carried him over to his toys so he could begin to play. The child instantly dashed over to his mythosaur and latched onto it. The bandages on his palms prevented him from grabbing it as tightly as he usually did, but the child loved the toy anyway. Stepping closer, Din saw that the mythosaur was covered in dirt and dried mud from being dragged across the playground by his little boy. Din decided that while the child took his first nap, he would clean the toy for him. 

Hours of play quickly flew by and the child was ready to lay down for his nap. Din gave his son a gentle hug and rocked him for a few moments before placing him in his bassinet with his blanket. Din watched him until the child began to snore, then went down to the hull to begin cleaning his son’s toy. It was so brown with dirt that Din was surprised the dirt hadn’t gotten all over his son. 

Din filled the refresher’s sink with warm water and left the mythosaur in the sink to soak for a few minutes, then Din came back with a scrub brush to begin scrubbing all the crusted dirt off the stuffed toy. Soon enough, the sink’s water was brown with dirt and Din had to drain and refill it. 

After repeating the process of scrubbing the toy and refilling the sink multiple times, the toy was finally clean. Din squeezed out as much water as he could, but the toy would still need time to dry completely. 

Not long after Din finished cleaning the toy, his son woke up and was ready to play. His son reached out to be picked up and Din did so, carrying him from his bassinet down to his play area. When the child saw that his mythosaur toy was not where he left it, he turned to his father with a confused expression on his face. 

“Your toy was dirty, so I washed it for you. It’s drying in the refresher,” Din said simply. The child toddled off towards the refresher, but Din was quick to stop him with a, “It needs time to dry, little one. You can play with it once it’s dry.”

The child ignored his father and continued to make his way to the refresher. Din sighed and bent down to pick up his son. The child made a noise of annoyance and reached his arms out towards the refresher.

“I just told you,” Din began, “Your mythosaur needs to dry for a few more hours. You’ll have to play with something else. How about you color for a little?”

With the way the child’s ear drooped, Din could tell the child was not happy to be unable to play with his favorite toy. Hoping that seeing his art supplies would take his mind off of his toy, Din carried him to the bench and pulled out some paper and crayons. The child grabbed the crayons and threw them in anger. They didn’t go very far and none of them broke, but Din didn’t want him to break them and regret it later.

“Hey,” Din said in a firm voice, “Don’t throw things. You have to play nicely with your toys.” As Din bent down to pick up the crayons, the child picked up the paper and threw it at his head. It bounced off his helmet harmlessly, but it made Din frustrated. 

He picked his son up to hold him to eye level and repeated, “You can’t throw things, especially not at me. Either you play nicely with these toys or I put you back in your bassinet.”

The child pouted and scrunched his face up in anger as Din placed him back on the ground with his paper and crayons. Din watched as the child reached for a red crayon and began to scribble wildly across the paper. He gripped the crayon as tightly as he could and his jaw was clenched. Din had never seen his child upset like this before and he already hated how it made him feel. He knew that his son was angry with him, but Din couldn’t let him have what he wanted all the time. He would get his toy back eventually, but it still hurt Din to see his child so upset about not being able to play with his precious mythosaur. After all, the main reason he loved that toy so much was because it reminded him of his father. 

More scribbling disrupted Din’s thoughts and as he looked down, his son had covered the paper in a sea of red. He was out of breath from scribbling for so long and Din hoped that it had helped him to get some of his anger out. 

“That’s a nice drawing,” Din complimented, hoping that praise would make his son continue drawing instead of focusing on his mythosaur. The child snapped his head up to stare at his father. The child extended his hand up in a gesture that Din thought meant he wanted Din to grab his hand but as Din bent down to do so, he saw that the crayons were floating around him. A moment later, the child flicked his hand and the crayons all came flying at Din’s chest. They didn’t hurt at all, but the surprise of the attack caused Din to take a step back. 

Din opened his mouth ready to reprimand his son when the little boy giggled and clapped his hands together. Din sighed, took a couple of deep breaths, and collected his thoughts. If pelting his father with crayons was something that would distract his son, who was he to deny him that fun? It would do neither of them any harm.

“Alright, little one, continue with your target practice.” Din said, sitting across from his son. The child laughed, happy that he had permission to toss crayons at his father.

By the time his son was tired out from throwing crayons at Din, there were colorful waxy streaks across his beskar that Din knew would be difficult to remove. His son’s laughter at turning his father into a work of art made it all worth it to Din. He would rather have his son laughing at his expense than angry at him. 

Being reminded of his son’s tantrum, Din went to check on his son’s toy only to find it dry and ready to be played with. When the child saw his father carrying his precious mythosaur in his hand, he babbled excitedly and kicked his feet out while reaching out for it. Din placed it in his little hands and watched as he buried his face into the toy’s stomach in a firm hug. Din smiled at the sight, happy that his son was finally reunited with the toy he loved so dearly. 

His son turned his face away from his toy to look at his father. He sweetly smiled up at him and Din reached out to brush his fingers across his ear. The child released his arms from the toy, but it stayed floating in the air. The child giggled before flicking his wrist to force the plush toy at his father’s face. The force behind it knocked Din’s head back, but he managed to catch the mythosaur before it hit the ground and sighed. From the high-pitched giggles coming from his son, it seemed like he was enjoying getting to throw things at his father. 

Din held the toy in his hands for a moment just to stare at it. Din’s heart swelled with pride knowing that his son loved this toy so much because it reminded him of the mythosaur pendant from Din. Getting lost in his thoughts, Din didn’t notice his son waddle over to him to lay his head down on Din’s forearm until he felt his warmth. Din returned the loving gesture by stroking his son’s forehead before placing his toy back into his arms. 

Just like with the crayons, Din let his son throw his toy at his face. When it would bounce off of his helmet and fall to the floor, the child would babble and crawl over to grab his toy before crawling back to his original position. If all it took was letting his son throw things at him to get a smile back on his face, Din would gladly let him do so until the end of time.


End file.
